How it Began
by UniqueNewYork25
Summary: In Rockers and Writers, they first met when Austin was rocking out on drums. Ally had just written a great song. But what if the drums was just something to get her attention? And what if the song was inspired by a certain blond haired boy? Follow Austin's story of the five days it took for a certain shy song writer to notice he exists, and follow Ally's tale of writing a song.
1. Austin Moon: Rockstar

**Day one: The First Sighting.**

The goofy blond boy with the carefree smile on his face froze.

And back tracked three steps.

He had been walking along, planning on meeting his best friend at the nearby surfing shop. Sure, Dez would probably kill himself surfing, but the boy needed a wetsuit.

And then he saw her.

It was strange that he had never noticed her before; after all, she was working in the music store, Sonic Boom. He loved music and kept at it with a passion, occasionally going into the store to longingly gaze at the set of guitars.

And now there was something else to gaze at longingly.

He scrambled behind a plant and peeked through the leaves at the girl, just to make sure that his eyes weren't fooling him.

Nope. Up close, she was even cuter.

She was a petite girl, with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen, like little pools of chocolate. Her hair was dark brown and wavy, curling just at her shoulders. Her skin was a creamy, beautiful white.

No way his eyes were fooling him.

The blond boy with the carefree smile blew a breath into his hand to make sure he didn't smell, tousled his sun bleached hair, and popped his collar.

Taking confident cool strides, the boy strode into the store, spun around in a circle, and propped himself up on the counter. He grinned and slammed his hand down on the smooth wooden surface, sure that the sharp noise would get her attention.

But to his dismay, she didn't look up. In fact, she hadn't been looking at all. She was busy scribbling down something in a faded leather journal that was in her hand.

The boy glanced around, just to make sure that he wasn't invisible. No, some people in the store were eyeing him oddly. He smiled sheepishly, and then actually sat on the counter, putting his hand right across her line of vision.

"Hey there—" here he leaned in to peek at her name tag— "Ally Dawson. Sup? I'm Austin."

"There's no eating in the store," Ally said in a monotone, still scribbling in her book. Austin frowned quizzically.

"Ummm… what?" he asked.

"You're chewing gum. I can smell it. Now either spit in out in the trash or leave," she replied, never once looking up.

Austin's mouth dropped open. He had forgotten the mint flavored gum that was in his mouth.

Austin scrambled for a comeback, anything to earn her attention.

"Um—" Austin began, when the brunette turned her back on him.

"Dad! I'm going up to the practice room! Can you take care of the customer at the counter?"

Without waiting for a reply, she darted away from the counter and up the stairs, her floral skirt bouncing brightly. Her scent of strawberries and vanilla lingered.

A friendly looking, stout man appeared before Austin.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Dawson. You alright there?" he asked curiously; the boy was pale and shocked looking.

"I think I just got ignored... _by a girl_," Austin breathed, eyes never once leaving the door she had disappeared into. This girl, this elusive enigma who was pretty and intricate and obviously into music...

It was then Austin decided he needed to find out more about this girl. She was just too beautiful to pass up on.

And then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Say, kid; do you mind getting off the counter?"

* * *

**Day two: The Stake out**

"C'mon, man! I thought we were going to watch 'Zaliens 6 1/2: The 6 1/2 return of the Zaliens'?" Dez complained as Austin dragged him into Sonic Boom.

"Dude, I have to find out more about this girl!" Austin stage whispered, pulling him behind the tall stack of guitars.

"We have to have a stake-out to find out more about her! I'll go get the donuts and a van!" Dez screeched excitedly, and sprinted toward the door, accidentally slamming into the cymbal tower.

CLANG!

Golden cymbals smashed to the ground and rolled everywhere. Ally looked up, panicked.

_She's even prettier when she's angry_, Austin mused. He had a big goofy grin on his face. _Her eyes are so big and beautiful. And look at the red spots on her cheeks! She's got to be furious..._

"What are you doing?" she yelled, eyes wide.

"I'm getting a van made of donuts! What does it look like?" Dez shouted, panicked, and pulled himself to his feet.

"Go, go, get out!" Ally shouted angrily, ushering Dez out.

"Okay, cool! Can I bring my friend with me?" Dez asked, his eyes wide.

"Both of you, just go!" Ally yelled, not even flicking her glance toward the sheepishly hidden Austin.

Austin stumbled out of his hiding place and glanced longingly at her retreating figure. He walked out of the store, head held down low.

"Well, at least you know more about her," Dez commented while rubbing his head. He had hit the cymbals pretty hard...

"What would I know? We didn't even talk," Austin grumbled, his cheeks still red with embarrassment.

Dez turned to Austin solemnly and placed his hands on shoulders.

"We know she hates cymbals."

* * *

**Day three: The Guitar**

Austin walked in front of the music store.

Then turned around and walked by again.

And again.

"And...go!" Dez whispered from his perch in the palm tree. That meant Ally wasn't looking.

Austin strode in the store and circled around the counter.

His plan? He was going to serenade Ally with a song. Only, he didn't have a guitar yet. So that meant that he had temporarily borrow a guitar and amp from the store.

Once safely hidden behind the grand piano, Austin reached for the plastic walkie-talkie that he had gotten as a toy for his eighth birthday.

"Dez; the batter is in the frying pan. I repeat, the batter is _in _the frying pan. Over," Austin whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, I just need to get out of the tree... okay, I got this..."

Austin could hear the thud of Dez falling out the tree even from inside the store.

There was a flash of red as Dez strode into the store, dramatically flipping his hair.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I help you?" Ally mumbled, her head buried in her leather journal.

"I need a purple kazoo with gold etchings in it. Do you have that?" Dez asked with a deeper tone.

Meanwhile, Austin struggled to yank a guitar off the wall. It was held in with plastic ties. Austin grabbed his guitar pick that was in his pocket and began to saw through the ties.

"We don't have gold etched kazoo's, but we do have purple ones— hey, you look familiar," Ally commented. "The kazoo's are over here..."

Austin succeeded in breaking one of the ties when his guitar pick snapped.

He stared at the broken pick and suppressed the urge to either shout in frustration or laugh out loud. How had he broken the pick? Isn't that impossible?

"Um... what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Oh no.

"I was just... trying to fix this plastic tie! The guitar might have fallen..." Austin trailed off and gave an embarrassed grin to the angry Mr. Dawson.

"You weren't trying to steal it, were you? And why is there a broken guitar pick in your hand? How do you break a guitar pick?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"No! I was, uh, um... I, uh, you see..." Austin flushed, then grabbed his radio. "DEZ! THE PANCAKES ARE BURNT! THE PANCAKES ARE BUUURNT!"

Austin sprinted away from the confused looking man.

"Bye, Ally!" he called out, but the petite brunette had her earphones on.

* * *

**Day Four: The Piano**

There was a back door that they left unlocked.

Austin spent most of the day peeking through the window and watching Ally write furiously in her leather journal, sweetly greet customers and help them, and talk with a Latino girl with bushy hair.

He snuck through the door and sat himself on the grand piano. Maybe playing a song on the piano would get her attention.

Austin splayed his fingers out on the shining white keys as he contemplated what to play. A goofy smile spread across his face as he decided what to play. It was perfect; a bit of a catchy love song that was a little old fashioned, but timeless all the same. What were the words to it? Oh yeah...

Just then, someone poked him in the side.

It was a small, adorable little boy. He was a bit dorky looking... what's the word?

Adorkable.

"Hi. My name is Nelson, and I have a piano lesson with Ally soon. Can you move?"

"You have a piano lesson with Ally? What's she like?" Austin asked curiously, unwilling to move from the piano bench.

"She's nice, but she's always making frowny faces when I play piano. I guess I'm not very good," Nelson said, hanging his little head.

"Well, that's why you're taking lessons, right? You can't expect to be perfect right away," Austin said, smiling at the little boy.

"Ah, nards!" Nelson said, swinging his little fists. "Can you move?"

"Well, actually, I—" Austin began, but then the Latino girl appeared at his shoulder.

"Hey, Nelson. This guy givin' you trouble?" she asked. Nelson shrugged.

"Good enough for me," she said, and tipped the piano bench so Austin slid off, tumbling to the ground.

"What was that for?" He asked indignantly, scrambling to his feet.

"No reason. I just always wanted to do that!" the girl said cheerfully, and skipped off to one of the couches to read a fashion magazine.

Ally walked over and sat on the bench. She then turned her head and smiled— not at him, though. At Nelson.

"Hey Nelson. What's up?" Ally asked, and it occurred to Austin that Nelson wasn't the only adorkable one in the store.

"Nothing, Ally. Trish pushed a boy off the bench and made him fall!"

"Trish pushed a little boy off the bench? Well, that's not nice," Ally said disapprovingly.

Austin flushed. It was embarrassing enough that a girl half his size shoved him off a bench with ease, but he was also called little boy. He walked out of the store, head hung low.

_I'll try again tomorrow_, he thought.

* * *

**Day Five: The Drums**

"So, what's the plan again?" Austin asked, reviewing everything with Dez _one _more time.

Dez sighed. "We sneak in through the back doors and hide behind the stair case. The second Ally is alone, you start playing the drums—LOUDLY. Then, we—"

"She's alone!" Austin shouted gleefully, peering through the windows. They immediately snuck through the doors, trying to be very stealthy.

Austin checked out the drums. To his dismay, he saw that there were no drumsticks.

"Problem, Dez. No drum sticks," Austin said, his heart thudding. Not another failed plan!

"Here, I have some," Dez said, searching through his backpack. Austin sighed in relief.

"Thanks, man," he said.

Dez pulled out a bucket of chicken.

"Here, I have some chicken breast, some wings, drumsticks, and corn dogs."

In desperation, Austin grabbed the corn dogs. "Let's go!"

They raced to the drum sets and Austin immediately began to drum, fast and loud. Dez pranced around, pretending to take a video.

For the first five seconds, nothing happened. Austin's heart sank to his toes.

Then, he heard it. A loud whistle, in his ears. A beautiful face, close to his.

Austin stopped drumming.

"Did you not see the 'Please do not play the drums' sign?" she asked, and he's afraid she'll walk away in a second.

So he says, "It's okay. I'm an awesome drummer!"

He begins to drum again, and she grabs his wrists. His skin tingles at the contact.

She starts to talk, but Austin isn't listening.

She's holding his hands.

She's talking to him.

_Mission accomplished_, Austin thinks, his mouth curving into a smile.

He thinks its over. But then he follows her, and hears her song.

Two days later, he's an overnight internet sensation.

And finally, they become partners.

She's the shy, beautiful song writer. He's a rock star with moves.

How could they not be perfect together?


	2. Ally Dawson: Songwriter

**Oh, my gosh.**

**My first story on my new account and I get over 300 views and some hugely positive feedback!**

**Screw one shot; this is now a story!**

**Thank you all so much for your feedback. I loved it so much, I wrote this instead of doing my homework. **

**You're welcome. ;)**

**Day One: The Inspiration**

Ally Dawson was uninspired.

Which was a really rare thing for her to be.

But, there she was, standing behind the counter at Sonic Boom, looking at the blank pages of her song book.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde flash of hair. She peered out the window to see a jaunty, carefree looking boy stride by happily.

Something inside Ally clicked.

One thing about Ally Dawson was that she could get inspired by the smallest little things.

A lady bug in her shower (which was VERY scary at first) had gotten her inspired for a song about fear and fragility. A monkey at the petting zoo had produced a melody about being trapped in a cage of life.

But the cute guy that had walked by her window? That had set her songwriting fingers on fire.

Ally snatched up her book and a pencil. Following words that seemed to pour out of her heart, she began to write.

"_I don't know, know, know_

_His name, name, name_

_He'll want a girl, girl, girl _

_With game, game, game_

_But if he look, look, looks_

_My way, way, way_

_I'll make, make, make him do a Double take!"_

The lyrics weren't finished yet. Ally could tell that this probably wasn't the final draft.

A hand crossed her line of vision, but she was too in the zone. Ally heard a voice, as though from a far away distance. The voice seemed muffled. She tried to tear her gaze away from the book and to the customer, but her fingers were still itching.

Ally began to write again when a thick, minty smell filled the air. Gum.

Ally hated gum. It was gross, and sticky, and customers were constantly leaving the stuff on valuable instruments.

She could feel her creative juices going down the drain. If she didn't get up to the practice room, she might lose the song.

Ally mumbled something to the customer about the 'no eating in the store room' and yelled for her dad to come help with the customer.

Ally sprinted up the stairs and burst into the room, out of breath. She began to bound over to the piano when something stopped her.

Dropping her precious book on the table, Ally rushed to the window, having to stand on the armchair to do so. She scanned down below, searching for a certain white blond head.

Discouraged, Ally plopped down on the armchair.

_He was really, really cute! _She thought disappointedly. Sure, Ally would have never talked to him because of her shyness, but still… she needed more inspiration. The brief glimpse of the boy had helped her, as though there was a light switch in her heart that he flipped on, turning on lightning…

Ally grabbed her book.

_Flip the switch,_

_Turn on the lightning…_

**Day Two: The Day dream**

Ally had spent all morning walking around the mall, looking for her inspirational boy who had helped her write the most of the first verse and the chorus. Now all she needed was another glimpse to give her the second verse and possibly the bridge…

Although, the chorus was super catchy. And since a bridge kept escaping her mind, maybe she could just repeat the chorus?

Most of the lyrics were down on paper. Ally was relieved they were out of her head and therefore couldn't get lost among the fantasies of the blond boy…

But now, she was back in the store, editing her song.

_Hmm… I have written a lot of love songs. Maybe this shouldn't be about a guy. That way, if I ever sing it, both genders will enjoy the song!_

Ally snorted. As though she would ever sing it aloud to anyone. No, every song would stay in her book.

_Then why do you bother writing it down? _A snide voice asked her in the back of her head.

_Because Dawson's are dreamers! _Ally thought defiantly, and then brightened up. Maybe the second verse could be about a dreamer? Nah, too wistful. This was an upbeat song, something she could dance to at a party. Not that she could dance…

Still, a vague shimmering sensation, like a silver bubble, gleamed in the back of her mind. It was itching and scratching, although there was an idea in the bubble just waiting to pop out. It was something about dreams…

_Becoming famous? _Ally asked herself, and it itched harder and harder.

_Becoming an overnight sensation? _She asked again, and she felt as though the idea would come any second.

CLANG!

The stack of golden cymbals, the ones that Ally painstakingly polished every Wednesday, had smashed to the ground, rolling everywhere.

A comical looking boy with bright red hair was splayed right in the middle of the display. Ally's cheeks flushed with anger.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, running out from behind the counter. The boy looked panicked.

"I'm getting a van made of donuts! What does it look like?" he shouted, eyes wide.

Ally bit her lip. _It looks like you're trying to ruin the store and scare away customers! Wait… a van made of donuts? _

"Go, go, get out!" Ally shouted angrily, ushering the red haired boy out.

"Okay, cool! Can I bring my friend with me?" the boy asked, his eyes wide.

_There's MORE of him? NOO!_

"Both of you, just go!" Ally yelled, and she began picking up the cymbals.

_At least they didn't scratch or tear the floor, _Ally thought bemusedly. Then, her bright brown eyes lit up. She ran over to her book

"_This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me, tearing up the floor…"_

_That guy just helped me write part of the chorus… does that mean I like him?_ Ally wondered, staring at where the red haired boy had disappeared.

_Do I get the urge to smile when he's around? _

_Nah… Only the urge to grab a bottle of pepper spray._

Trish walked in the door, wearing a headband with a book on it. Yes, a book.

"Guess who got a job at— what happened?" Trish asked, her wide eyes taking in the mess.

Ally sighed, her fingers itching. "Some stupid guys messed it up."

Trish rolled her eyes. "That's dumb. Hey, do you want to go to a party? Some people are going to the amusement park, and it has to be a group of 20 or the price goes WAY up. Wanna be number 20?"

"Sorry, Trish," Ally said, clutching her book to her chest protectively. "I have to clean up this mess, and finish this song in my book…"

"Oh, c'mon, Ally! Let it go! This party is up to you right now!" Trish exclaimed.

Ally's eyes widened.

"_Let it go, this party's up to you right now…"_

**Day Three: The Melody**

Ally wasn't allowed to leave the register until 3 o'clock, and it was 2:48. All day, she had been tapping out rhythms on the imaginary counter piano, and she didn't want to lose the groove.

Ally kept a sharp eye out for the boy, incase he came over and made her heart beat a melodious rhythm.

_Oh, that's good…_

Ally began to write down the lyrics to another possible song when a shadow crossed her face. She pulled her earphones out of her ears in case it was a customer.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I help you?" Ally mumbled, her head buried in her book.

"I need a purple kazoo with gold etchings in it. Do you have that?" someone asked.

"We don't have gold etched kazoos, but we do have purple ones— hey, you look familiar," Ally commented, looking up.

His bright hair seemed familiar, but after an all nighter editing her song, everything was a little hazy. "The kazoos are over here..."

She was showing the purple kazoos to the familiar stranger when a voice shrieked, "DEZ! THE PANCAKES ARE BURNT! THE PANCAKES ARE BUUURNT!"

The boy sprinted away, leaving Ally alone. She shrugged and put her earphones back in.

As she trotted back to the counter, she saw a flash of white blond hair. Her heart stuttered to a stop before beating again.

Ally was aware of her cheeks blushing bright red. Had the blond boy seen her with the crazy kazoo dude? Why was he running?

Ally absentmindedly tapped a tune out with fingers, as though she was playing out her thoughts.

A bright smile stretched across her face.

"Thanks," she whispered to the blond boy, who was now long gone.

"DAD! I'M GOING UP EARLY!" Ally hollered, and she ran up the staircase to her practice room.

Ally let out a happy sigh as she reached the piano.

Only, she wasn't thinking of the piano.

**Day Four: The Polishing Up**

Ally used to be very, very, VERY attached to her song book.

Now she was downright obsessed.

"_Free it up, no matter how you play…_

_Free it up, no matter how you jam…"_

"Ugh!" Ally shouted, before immediately putting on a sweet smile. A little girl was staring up at her with big eyes, holding her mom's hand. Judging from the smell of rosin and the violin brooch she was wearing, this little girl had to be a violinist.

"Sorry, sweetie. The violins are over here. I'm guessing you're a three quarter…"

After helping the little girl, Ally returned to her post at the counter. Seconds later, Trish strode in, wearing an adorable cheetah print dress.

"Guess who got a job at the—" Trish began, but Ally interrupted her.

"DRESS!" she shrieked, and she snatched up her book, her small hand cramping up a bit.

"_Free it up, no matter how you **dress **that song,_

_Boy, you know, you've got a number one…"_

"Yes, I got a job at the dress store. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Trish, but I'm in the zone right now! Can you go make sure the piano is free for Nelson's lesson? Thanks."

A couple minutes later, Ally walked over to the piano, her nerves jittering.

_Just one hour. One hour with Nelson, then you can get back to writing the song._

"Hey Nelson. What's up?" Ally asked, reaching for cool and landing somewhere around dorky.

"Nothing, Ally. Trish pushed a boy off the bench and made him fall!" Nelson said, grinning adorably.

"Trish pushed a little boy off the bench? Well, that's not nice," Ally said disapprovingly.

Ally heard a rustle behind her. She turned to look and saw a familiar blond head walk out of the store.

_He had been right behind me. I think my heart stopped beating._

"Ally? Hello, Ally?" Nelson asked, waving his hands in front of her face.

"Was that the boy Trish pushed off the bench?" Ally whispered.

"Yup! I think he likes you. You got him where you want him!" Nelson exclaimed, and flashed a pearly grin.

"Um… why don't you start the song, Nelson?" Ally asked dazedly. Nelson frowned comically.

"I always drop a beat! I need to hear your sound first, Ally."

"Okay, Nelson. Let's play this up!" Ally said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "But it comes down to you right now to pay attention and listen."

And the final part of the song clicked together.

"_Go with it,  
you've got them where you want them,  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound.  
Play it up, it's coming down to you right now…" _

**Day Five: At long last…**

Ally was disheveled. Her pretty flowered dress was wrinkled, her hair was frizzy, and she had eaten a cupcake.

In the store.

Ally loved rules. They were there to keep order and safety within a structured society. The fact that she disobeyed a rule meant that she was really frazzled.

But the song was done.

She had finished it.

Looking back, Ally would remember a faint sense of loss, as though finishing the song meant a goodbye. In a way, it did. The song would now be forever tucked away in her book, never to be heard.

Gazing lovingly at the tattered leather book, Ally smiled. Her big project was done.

And then her thoughts were interrupted.

BOOM BOOM CRASH BA-BOOM BOOM BANG!

Ally jerked her head up in shock to see the blond haired boy.

Any feelings she ad for him were immediately thrown out the window. He was playing drums.

He was disobeying rules.

_He was drumming with corn dogs!_

In a flash she was over there, and she whistled as loud as she could in his ear.

The boy stopped, and he looked at her with warm, richly colored eyes, the color of the earth. He grinned at her, a beautiful smile that lit up her heart.

Struggling not to swoon, Ally frowned at him.

"Did you not see the 'Please do not play the drums' sign?" she asked. The boy looked confused before another smile brightened his face.

"It's okay. I'm an awesome drummer!" he says, pleased with his answer. He begins to drum again.

Ally grabbed his wrists and scolds herself for it.

_Why are you being so bold? He's a rule breaker!_

"What you just said has _nothing _to do with what…"

The conversation continues. The blond boy, Austin, jumps around the room, playing instruments and having his friend almost cause an old lady to choke.

One half of her (the strangely bold, excitable half) wants to stick around and flirt a little. But the other half kills that half.

_C'mon! Go upstairs and play your song!_

Ally slaps a spitty harmonica in Austin's hand and trots up the stairs. She sets the lyrics down and begins to play.

**"Double Take"**

_Flip a switch  
__Turn up the lightning_

_Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done  
_

Ally hears the door creak open, but she's way too into it now. Probably just the wind or something.

_Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
_

_Go with it  
You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now  
_

_They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game  
_

_And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make make make  
Make 'em do a double take_

They wanna know know know  
Your name name name  
They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game

_And when they look look look  
Your way way way  
Your gonna make make make  
Make 'em do a double take  
_

"GAH!" Ally screams when she sees the dimpled face close to hers. Her hands are shaking.

So after some banter and some gross saliva, she kicks him out. She thinks it's the end of it.

Two days later, he's an overnight internet sensation.

And finally, they become partners.

He's a wild, goofy rock star who's on his way to fame; she's a shy songwriter who wants to be free, like him

How could they not be a perfect fit?


End file.
